Many businesses experience pressures to rapidly bring newly-introduced goods and services (“new products”) to market. With heightened domestic and global competition, companies that do not obtain market share quickly lose out to those companies that do. Consequently, the life cycles (period from product introduction to discontinuation) of many products are relatively brief, and many businesses strive to recover product development costs in just a few years.
It is particularly important to develop market share rapidly upon the introduction of a new product. Otherwise, the product may fail to ever gain consumer acceptance. Unfortunately, consumers are often slow to purchase new products, especially those containing new technology. It is particularly difficult, for example, to sell new computer, electronic and other “high-tech” products. This slow adoption causes some new products to suffer from a “chicken-and-egg” problem, in which low sales of a product decrease the chance that the product will ever gain consumer acceptance. Poor demand for digital video disk (DVD) players, for example, has decreased the ability and motivation of businesses to provide DVDs. The low availability of DVDs in turn discouraged consumers from buying DVD players. It has thus become difficult for either the disks or the players to overcome consumer reluctance and gain market share.
In many cases, widespread sales and acceptance of products is essential to the effective use and enjoyment of the product. Consequently, many consumers refrain from purchasing products until it has been shown that a significant number of other consumers have purchased those products. For example, early in the life cycle of facsimile (“fax”) machines, there were few fax machines with which to communicate. Accordingly, their usefulness was limited, and the fax machine did not become highly useful or desirable until a significant number of consumers had likewise purchased a fax machine.
In addition to the above-described difficulties in marketing new products, such new products are often expensive, particularly in comparison to established product technologies. Many consumers are thus reluctant to purchase new products because the product price may decrease significantly with market acceptance. Such initially high prices are typically necessary for manufacturers to recover product development costs. In addition, prices typically decrease upon reaching greater production volumes, which yield economies of scale. Consequently, it is not uncommon for the price paid during the introduction of a product to be two to five times greater than the price paid thereafter. For example, a typical cellular telephone cost approximately $10,000 when first introduced in the early 1980's. After fifteen years, the cost of a typical cellular telephone has decreased to approximately $100 to $200. Many consumers thus prefer to wait for product prices to decrease, and consequently new products often suffer from poor sales. In sum, businesses are often driven by opposing pressures: the need to sell at low prices to stimulate new product sales, and the need to sell at high prices to recover product development costs in a short amount of time.
To stimulate sales, particularly sales of new products, many businesses offer various promotions as an incentive to purchase the products. For example, a business may offer the product at a substantial discount, or the product may be accompanied by a gift. Unfortunately, such promotions incur costs, even if they are unsuccessful in increasing sales. Accordingly, businesses are often reluctant to invest significant resources in high-value promotions, since such investment may incur costs but yield little or no benefit.
One system for attempting to quickly grow market share of products is known in the art as a multi-level marketing (“MLM”) scheme. In MLM, a salesperson establishes himself at a higher level in a “pyramid” than salespeople to whom he sells. Typically, a salesperson acquires salespeople below him by “recruiting” or otherwise convincing others to sell the product. The salesperson is paid commissions for sales that are consummated by lower-level salespeople. Sales people at the highest levels are paid the highest commissions, since they have many levels below them generating sales and hence commissions. Salespeople at the lowest levels are paid the lowest commissions, if any. Due to the tiered commission structure, MLM schemes have the inherent disadvantage of inflating product costs. Furthermore, multi-level marketing requires each person in the pyramid to be a salesperson, which is annoying to many people and thus discourages most people from participating in MLM schemes. In other words, each person in an MLM pyramid cannot be passive, but must invest a significant amount of time and energy in being an active salesperson. Accordingly, typical purchasers are neither willing nor capable of participating in MLM schemes.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that facilitates the introduction and sale of new products. Such a method and apparatus would ideally overcome the drawbacks of known systems for promoting the sale of new products.